The need to periodically flush portions of pressurized water distribution systems to maintain the water quality is well known in the prior art. There are many reasons for this. First, when such systems are first constructed or enlarged, flushing is required to remove post-construction contaminants from the lines. Second, such systems suffer breaks and leaks with resulting infiltration by contaminants requiring post repair flushing. Third, properly functioning pressurized water distribution systems contain “dead-end” mains or pipes and distribution branches that necessarily suffer “low-flow” conditions. For example, fire codes and land development ordinances often dictate that oversized water mains must be installed to deliver sufficient water when needed. Such water mains necessarily suffer low-flow conditions with extended water residence time in the mains.
Low-flow conditions and extended water residence times are well known to cause water quality problems, including loss of disinfectant residual, disinfection by-product (DBP) formation (i.e. the formation of disinfectant by-products when organic and inorganic products naturally present in the water react with the chemical treating agents in the water), bacteria and larval growth, increased turbidity, metal and mineral uptake from the pipes themselves, debris accumulation, and numerous other conditions that cause end-user taste and odor complaints. Periodic prophylactic flushing of such systems is thus necessary to replace old water with fresh water to remove contaminants from the system and improve water quality.
Numerous examples in the prior art are available to facilitate the process of flushing a pressurized water distribution system. Many of these flushing devices are constructed underground below the freeze line and variously comprise manually and electrically actuated valves, pressure sensors, temperature sensors and the like and as such require periodic maintenance. Ordinarily, it is necessary to excavate and physically disconnect these components from the water system when maintenance is necessary.
What is needed then is a means of remotely coupling and decoupling these flushing devices en bloc from a pressurized water system so that they may be removed and repaired without the need for excavation. Such a device should be implemented such that operation may be effectuated by means of simple hand levers, or, alternately, by means of a remote or self-contained electric, pneumatic, or hydraulic motor. Also, since a powerful, radially directed spray of water is ordinarily emitted when such flushing devices are disconnected from the pressurized water system, an integral means of containing this spray so that it does not damage the area in which the flushing device is installed is also required.